This invention relates generally to dental restorations, and in particular, to methods and compositions for use in the restoration of the teeth of living beings while reducing the emission of mercury vapors from the restorations into the mouths of the patients.
Amalgam restoration compounds which are in widespread use are generally formed of silver-tin-copper alloys, and contain approximately 40% to 50% by weight of mercury. Although such metal compositions produce good mechanical results, they have been found to release toxic mercury vapor into the mouths of patients.
One prior art effort at reducing the amount of mercury vapor which is emitted from the amalgam includes reducing the proportion of mercury in the mercury-silver alloy, and adding other elements to the silver alloy. Neither of these approaches has proved to be successful because they adversely affect the working qualities and mechanical properties of the resulting amalgam used to form the restoration.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an amalgam composition which is possessed of acceptable mechanical properties when used in dental restorations, and which does not release mercury vapor into the mouth of a patient.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of effecting a dental restoration which eliminates or greatly reduces mercury vapor in the mouth of the patient.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a system for effecting dental restorations which permits conventional dental techniques and tools to be used, and which does not require special equipment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive system for reducing or eliminating the release of mercury vapor into the mouth of a patient following a dental restoration.